Max Gail
Maxwell Trowbridge "Max" Gail Jr. (born 5 April 1943) is an American actor who has starred in stage, television, and film roles. In 2007, he played the [[Banana Boat Tour Guide|'Banana Boat Tour Guide']] on Showtime's DEXTER. Appearances Season Two: * "It's Alive" Career Film His film credits include roles in Jumping the Gun (2019); The Last Full Measure (2019); DriverX (2017); September Morning (2017); Abundant Acreage Available (2017); The Hero (2017); This Moment (2016 Short); Don't Tell Kim (2016); In Memory (2015 Short); Underdog Kids (2015); I'll See You in My Dreams (2015); The Frontier (2014); Dark House (2014); 42 (2013); JumpRopeSprint (2011); Act Your Age (2011); Beautysleep Symphony (2010); The Legend of Tillamook's Gold (2006); Dangerous Perceptions (2005); Bloodlines (2004); Graduation Night (2003); Mind Rage (2001); Facing the Enemy (2001); Judgment Day (1999 Video); Naturally Native (1998); Frame by Frame (1996); Forest Warrior (1996); Good Luck (1996); Deadly Target (1994); Pontiac Moon (1994); Dangerous Touch (1994); Street Crimes (1992); Judgement in Berlin (1988); Where Are the Children? (1986); Heartbreakers (1984); D.C. Cab (1983); Cardiac Arrest (1980); Night Moves (1975); Dirty Harry (1971); and The Organization (1971). TV Movies His TV movies include Always and Forever (2009); The Perfect Wife (2001); The Inheritance (1997); Tell Me No Secrets (1997); Naomi & Wynonna: Love Can Build a Bridge (1995); Mortal Fear (1994); Sodbusters (1994); Ride with the Wind (1994); The Switch (1993); A Child Lost Forever: The Jerry Sherwood Story (1992); Somebody's Daughter (1992); Hamilton Drive (1991); Our Shining Moment (1991); The Outside Woman (1989); Man Against the Mob (1988); Home (1987); Tonight's the Night (1987); Can You Feel Me Dancing? (1986); Killer in the Mirror (1986); Intimate Strangers (1986); The Grand Baby (1985); The Other Lover (1985); Letting Go (1985); Fun and Games (1980); The Aliens Are Coming (1980); 11th Victim (1979; Desperate Women (1978); Like Mom, Like Me (1978); Curse of the Black Widow (1977); Foster and Laurie (1975); and Mr. and Mrs. Cop (1974). Television His TV credits include General Hospital; The Cool Kids; Hawaii Five-O (2017); Scorpion; Recovery Road; Review; Longmire; Mad Men; Perception; Psych; Legit; Harry's Law; Gary Unmarried; Criminal Minds; NCIS; Entourage; Sons & Daughters; Days of Our Lives; The Drew Carey Show; Chicken Soup for the Soul; 18 Wheels of Justice; Judging Amy; Nothing Sacred; Chicago Hope; Due South; Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction; Gun; The Lazarus Man; Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman; Walker, Texas Ranger; Renegade; Home Improvement; Quantum Leap; Doogie Howser, M.D.; Normal Life; Murder, She Wrote; Matlock; Spies; Amazing Stories; Trapper John, M.D.; Tales of the Unexpected; Get Christie Love!; The Streets of San Francisco; Shaft; Cannon; and Ironside. Personal Life Gail was born in Detroit, Michigan, the son of Mary Elizabeth (Scanlon) and Maxwell Trowbridge Gail, Sr., a businessman, and he was raised in Grosse Ile, Michigan. He attended Williams College, and was later an instructor for the University Liggett School before becoming an actor. Gail's first wife, Willie Bier, died of cancer in 1986; they have a daughter, India. His second wife, Nan, and he have two children, Maxwell and Grace. Gail has a twin sister, actress Mary Gail. Gallery Gail Max1.jpg Max_Gail_1975.jpg Max Gail3.jpg Max Gail4.jpg Max Gail5.jpg Max Gail6.jpg Max Gail7.jpg Max Gail8.jpg Max Gail9.jpg Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter